Gaara's Songs
by roo17
Summary: These are different songs about different Naruto characters. Different pairings for each chapter. I suck at summaries. Please read?
1. Chapter 1: Bodies

Gaara's Songs  
Chapter One: **Bodies**

**A/N: Okay, so this is a bunch of songs that I thought fit Gaara almost to a tee. There may be multi pairings in different chapters. I hope you enjoy! ^^  
Pairings in chapter: None **

_**XxXxX  
One: Nothing wrong with me. Two: Nothing wrong with me. Three: Nothing wrong with me. Four: Nothing wrong with me!  
XxXxX  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**(Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor!)  
Beaten, why for?**_

Gaara stared out of his bedroom window, his earphones turned up almost all the way. He ignored the pain in his newly bruised cheek, and the pain from the open cut on his lip. His arm stung slightly from where his 'father' had roughly grabbed him, bruising a muscle or two. The back of his head also hurt from hitting the wooden wall, but the red-haired boy ignore all of these pains. He especially ignored the one in his heart, the one that had never gone away since he was three. He didn't know why he was always beaten, or what exactly he did wrong, but he knew it wasn't his fault. It was never his fault.

_**Can't take much more**_

Gaara's eyes wandered over the scenery he was staring at. The way the sun setting made the sky red and orange reminded him of the blood that he had spilled when he was younger. The blood from _him_. Just thinking about that day years ago made him knit his brows together, and a feeling arise inside him. The darkly colored sand on the long beach a mile away reminded him of _his_ eyes and hair. The feeling in Gaara arose more and he shut his eyes, trying hard to push the feeling aside.

_**Here we go, here we go, here we go now**_

Gaara heard his father calling him and, reluctantly, obeyed his fathers' call. He took off his headphones and set them aside, turning his ipod off. He opened his bedroom door and headed downstairs, making his way to the living room. His father had a displeased look on, as always.

_**One: Nothing wrong with. Two: Nothing wrong with me. Three: Nothing wrong with me. Four: Nothing wrong with me!**_

"What is this?" His father asked, pointing to a shattered cup that fell off the shelf during their fight earlier. "I thought I told you clean up this mess!" He yelled, his face still stern as ever. _'You didn't tell me to clean it up…'_ Gaara thought. _'Besides, you're the one who fucking broke it in the first place._' Yes, Gaara always thinks back, but never speaks back. He may not mind the abuse, but that doesn't mean he wants to provoke it. A slap to the face brought him out of his thoughts. "Clean this up now, you piece of shit." He walked out of the room, leaving Gaara to clean up the broken mess.

_**One: Something's got to give. Two: Something's got to give. Three: Something's got to give now!**_

Gaara scraped up the remaining little pieces of the porcelain cup, apiece piercing his skin. But he didn't notice, didn't flinch. He just went on doing what his 'father' had ordered him to do. He threw the glass into the trash before heading upstairs to his room. With his hands bunched in fists, he quietly opened the door and gently shut it, making his back over to his window and ipod.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor!**_

The image of _him_ and _his_ voice echoed through Gaara's mind. These memories had been reappearing more and more often, though Gaara didn't know exactly why. Maybe it was because he was being beaten more and more often? Or was it because he getting closer and closer the edge? He shut his eyes again and pushed the awful memory out of his mind, lying down on his soft black bed.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor!**_

Gaara stared down at the body on the ground, his knuckles covered in blood. The boy on the ground groaned as he tried to sit up, his friends helping him to his feet. "Come on, man! Lets go before he attacks again!" The three boys ran from Gaara, who let a small smirk cross his lips. Yes, once again, a boy was stupid enough to try and pick a fight with him. And, once again, he won victoriously. He looked at the blood on his knuckles before wiping it off on a napkin. Thirty-seven wins; no loses. Perfect.

_**Push me again**_

Gaara walked down the streets of the town of Suna, the place he grew up to hate and love. He loved how on one side of the town, there was a vast desert and on the other side of town, there was the ocean. He hated how the towns' folk feared and hated him for no reason at all. He hated how people would turn their heads away from him as he walked down the streets, or how they stared with fear at him when he walked by them. Yes, he truly loved and hated this town.

_**This is the end**_

"You're late again, you little shit! What did I say? I said to always be home before five!" A punch to the face and a kick to the stomach flew Gaara to the ground, his face emotionless as ever. His fists clenched tightly, bringing blood from his own palms. Another kick to the back sent him into the kitchen chair. "Get your face out of my sight." Gaara made his way to his room, ignoring the pain once again.

_**Here we go, here we go, here we go now**_

Gaara stared out the window once again, having nothing else to do. He currently had no or paper to draw on, thanks to his father who tore up all his drawing tablets. He could hear the waves crash on the shore even though it was a mile away, the smell of the ocean spray barely there. A small finch landed on his windowsill, completely aware of the red-haired boy. The bird looked Gaara in the eyes for a second, seeming almost to plead the boy to come with it. To fly away with it. But he couldn't fly; humans weren't mean to. So he only pet the bird the bird once before it flew away into the sky. _'One day…'_ He thought, as he turned his music up. _'Maybe I'll be free too…'_

_**One: Nothing wrong with me. Two: Nothing wrong with me. Three: Nothing wrong with me. Four: Nothing wrong with me!**_

'**You know you'll never be free of this place.'** The voice said. Gaara sighed. _'Go away Shukaku. I'm not in the mood to argue with you.'_ Yes, Gaara was skitsofrentic. Ever since he was three, he had a voice in his head telling him to do bad things. The voice even gave itself a name: Shukaku. This was probably the reason the townsfolk were afraid of Gaara. And also probably cause he did indeed kill three people all together**. 'You know the only way to get out of this house is to kill him…'** _'Shut up and leave me alone.'_ **'It's not like you have much of a choice. One of these days, he's gonna come through that door with a knife in his hand, just like Yashama—'** _'Shut the fuck up, Shukaku.'_ Yep, Shukaku had hit a nerve. '**Fine, brat. Just don't expect me to tell you what to do when he comes to kill you…'** "Like I need your help…" Gaara mumbled.

_**One: Something's got to give. Two: Something's got to give. Three: Something's got to give now!**_

Gaara lay down on his bed, staring at the blank ceiling above him. It was another sleepless night thanks to his insomnia. Yes, that was another thing wrong with Gaara. He also had a nightmare disorder too, ever since that night. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. He thought about what his life and how everything seemed to go wrong for him. How he was born with a two disorder, how his mother died giving birth to him, how he was hated, how his uncle tried to kill him, how his dad abused him… Yes, Gaara's life was truly unlucky.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor!**_

"_It's Gaara!" One kid yelled._

"_You mean the kid who killed his uncle?" Another asked._

"_Yeah! They say he's mentally unstable and that even Suna Psych Award is afraid to take him away!" The last boy said._

"_Yeah right! I say we fight him and kill him!"_

"_Yeah! Lets go!" The three of them rushed at the redhead, their fists in a punching position. Gaara's cold glare landed on them, stopping them in their tracks._

"_If you want to fight me, I_ _will kill you." The boys looked at each other before continuing towards Gaara. The insomniac let a maniacal grin cross his face._

_**Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor**_

"_David! Mike! Wake up!" The third boy shook his friends desperately, ignoring his own wounds. He looked up at Gaara with wide, teary eyes. "You killed them… Murderer! You killed them!"_

"_I warned you. You just simply didn't listen." Gaara replied coolly. His knuckles and wrists were covered in the boys' blood. The third boy got up and ran for his life, screaming as he did. Gaara continued on his way home, not wanting to be late for dinner._

Gaara looked at his hands as he replayed that memory. It's true he felt no regret, he did warn the boys and they failed to take him seriously. In the end, it was their own damn fault that they were now six feet under. Gaara's hand wandered to the kanji tattoo on his left temple, tracing it softly. "Yashamaru…"

_**Skin to skin, blood and bone.  
You're all by yourself, but you're not alone**_

_Gaara, just six years old, was swinging on a lone swing with his teddy bear. All the kids in town were afraid of him, but he didn't know why? He had never done anything wrong before. Was because he was an insomniac? Was it because he heard voices in his head? He wondered if any other kids in the world felt like he did, so alone and lost. All he really wanted was a friend, someone to play with and laugh with. He wondered if he would ever find a friend that would accept him._

"_Gaara-sama. It's time to go home." Yashamaru, his uncle and only person to love him, called from the house. Gaara smiled and grabbed his bear, jumping off the swing and headed in the house. "Here's your sandwich." Gaara took the plate and started eating._

"_Thanks Yashamaru!" His uncle smiled before washing the dishes. When Gaara was done, he looked at the floor. "Yashamaru? Do you hate me, like everyone else?" Yashamaru was surprised at the question, but chose his words carefully._

"_We hurt each other every now and then, but it's very hard to hate someone, Gaara." Gaara gave a smile._

"_Then what's love?"_

"_Love is something you give to the ones you care for. It's something special that every living creature needs to live. I'm sure your mother loved you very much, just as I love you. Now, why don't you head upstairs and play with your toys."_

"_Thanks Yashamaru!" Gaara smiled and headed upstairs to play in his room._

_**You wanted in and now you're here**_

_Gaara felt so happy inside. Nothing at this moment could bring him down! He slightly giggled as he hugged his bear. The pain in his heart had vanished the moment Yashamaru told him what love is. It was nice, to feel loved. He wondered if this is how every child felt when their parents said 'I love you.' They must. Love was so wonderful; it could cure the worst pain. He heard a knock at the door and smiled. Yashamaru walked in with a gentle smile on his face. Gaara noticed he was holding something behind his back and was curious to find out what it was. "Hey, Yashamaru? What's behind your back?"_

"_A present for you." Gaara noticed his uncle's voice was strained and immediately knew something was wrong. Gaara backed away from his uncle as neared._

"_Yashamaru?" His uncle pulled out a knife and swung it at Gaara, cutting Gaara's left arm. Gaara ran, shocked as his uncle tried to swing the knife at his heart again. "Stop it! Stop it Yashamaru!" Gaara ran towards the stairs, his uncle right behind him. "Stop! Stop! STOP!" Gaara pushed with all his might away from his uncle, pushing the man down the stairs. Gaara watched with horror as his uncle landed on the knife._

"_Gaara…"_

"_Why, Yashamaru? Why?" Tears streamed down Gaara's small cheeks._

"_Because I hate you… You took away my sisters life… For that, I can never forgive you… You were and never will be loved…" Yashamaru took his last breath and died, leaving a broken and shattered Gaara all alone._

_**Driven by hate, consumed by fear**_

It was from that day forth did Gaara never love anyone or thing. It was that day he took the same knife Yashamaru tried to kill him with, and carved the kanji 'ai' (love) into his forehead; so he would never forget what love has done to him. Because of love, Gaara hated. Because of love, Gaara was alone. And because of love, Gaara could never trust. Like this one blond kid that tried to make friends with him. He was afraid that if he let the boy be his friend, the boy would betray him and try to kill him. No, love was the main thing that fucked over his life.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies the floor, let the bodies hit the floor!**_

He heard his father wake up, making him glance at the clock. Seven o'clock. Wow, memories sure do pass the time. Gaara sat up, grabbing his ipod and plugging in his earphones. He needed something to get his mind off of his dead uncle. He clicked the 'on' button and let the music consume him.

_**One: Nothing wrong with me. Two: Nothing wrong with me. Three: Nothing wrong with me. Four: Nothing wrong with me!**_

"You fucking little shit. I thought I told you to clean this mess up!" His father had dragged him downstairs to show him another broken cup on the floor. Although, this time Gaara had no idea how the cup got broken. Maybe a robber came in the house last night? No, Gaara would have heard him. Maybe they had a ghost in the house. Maybe the ghost of his uncle or mother? "I swear, there must be something wrong in you're fucking head." There was nothing wrong with Gaara's head. Yeah, he heard voices and was an insomniac, but he could clearly think and react like normal people. This, for some reason, hit Gaara hard. There was nothing wrong with him.

**_One: Something's got to give. Two: Something's got to give. Three: Something's got to give now!_**

"There's nothing wrong with me." Gaara replied, stopping his father in the middle of another sentence.

"What did you say?" He asked, almost dangerously. Gaara just looked up at his father.

"I said there's nothing wrong with me." His father's face became twisted with anger.

"You know better than to talk back to me!" The punched Gaara in the face and this time, Gaara did something about it. He punched back.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor!**_

Gaara's father stood there shocked. Even Gaara was a little surprised with himself. "You _dare_ to hit your father?"

"You _dare_ to hit your own son?"

"You are _not_ my son!"

"And you are _not_ my father!" Gaara shouted back, twice as loud as his father's. "You've been beating and neglecting me for _years_ and you think you have the right to say there's something wrong with _me_?"

"You fucking deserve it."

"Why? Because mom died of natural childbirth? Because I protected myself against uncle? No, I don't deserve it." Gaara received another punch from his father. He was knocked to the ground and found his father on top of him, strangling him.

"Shut up and die, you worthless piece of shit!" Gaara saw a piece of glass from the newly broken cup and picked it up, thrusting it towards his fathers neck.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor!**_

Blood ran down Gaara's hand as the piece of glass pierced his father's neck. His father's grip around his neck loosened before the man rolled off of Gaara, gasping for air. The redhead could hear gurgle sounds as he watched the older man drown in his own blood. **'Well done, Gaara. You're finally free.'** To Gaara, these words were a relief to him, even if Shukaku was the one to say them. Yes, he free. He was finally free.

_**Hey, go! Hey, go! Hey, go! Hey, go!  


* * *

A/N: Yes! I think I kinda actually liked this… Well, what did you think? Did it suck? Was it good? Should I continue writing more songs for him? If you think I should continued, hit the 'story alert' button please? And if you thought it was sucky/good, please give me your review on it! Thanks~!**_


	2. Chapter 2: To Be Loved

Gaara's Songs  
Chapter Two: …To Be Loved

**Pairings in Chapter: Gaara x Everyone?**

**XxXxX  
I've got one confession, a love deprivation. I got a jet-black heart, it's all fucked up and it's falling apart!  
XxXxX  
_**

_**Listen up, turn it up and rock it out. Party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout.**_

Gaara walked through the streets of his desert village home, the moonlight shining in his clear teal eyes. It's true that even though he was the Kazekage, and gave his life for the village, he was still feared. Even with the demon extracted from him, most of the villagers still viewed him as a monster. Though it never bothered him before, he couldn't help but feel slightly bothered by this. He had given his life up for the village, and yet some still couldn't trust him. During the fight with Deidara, it was true that Gaara could have killed him at the cost of his village. If he had decided to use the last of his power to kill the Akatsuki member, then he would have dropped all the sand he used to protect the village from the bomb on them, destroying most of the desert village and its people. Why was it though, that most of the villagers still hated him? Was it because when he was young, he used to kill anyone that would get too close? Probably.

_**This is real, as real as it gets. I came to get down to get some fucking respect.**_

All he ever wanted some respect. Oh yeah, and some friends, maybe a side order of love too. Why couldn't they have given that to him when he was younger? If they had, he never would have went though so much pain, so much loneliness. But they were afraid of him, of Shukaku. When Gaara was young, the Shukaku would take over temporarily, attacking innocent children and adults nearby. (This happened a lot when Gaara would space out.) So no one ever gave him love. It wasn't until he was twelve did he finally start receiving love and friends. And now, at age fifteen, was getting more respect and love from his friends and some villagers. But most were still afraid of him and still despised him.

_**Taking it back to a hardcore level. Better be ready, put your petal to the metal. Taking it back to a hardcore level. Better be ready, put your petal to the meal.**_

It wasn't Gaara's fault that Shukaku was one of the most demanding and frightening of all the bijuu. Because of Shukaku, Gaara could never sleep. And this was hard on Gaara's body. At the age of four, due to the lack of sleep, Gaara's strength had become weak, his body fragile. He had fallen asleep once after a hard day of training, his eyes closed for only five minutes. He could already feel the frightening aura and thoughts of the Shukaku radiating inside of him. He could hear the terrifying voice mock him, tricking him into letting him out. Then images and nightmares appear. Yes, Gaara had decided never to fall asleep after that again. Shukaku, the one tailed bijuu, was the one to blame, not Gaara.

_**Woah, I'll never give in. Woah, I'll never give up. Woah, I'll never give in. I just ****wanna be, wanna be loved.**_

"_I think I might be hurting too, just like everyone else. I'm always in pain. I know I'm not bleeding, but lately I've felt a lot of pain here." Gaara lifted his hand to chest where his heart was. Yashamaru took the knife from Gaara and cut his ring finger on his right hand._

"_Wound your body and the blood will flow following fast on the heels of pain. But as time passes, the pain eventually fades away. With the help of medicine, it can heal even faster. But even more dangerous is a wound dealt to the heart cause there's nothing that has more trouble healing." Gaara looked up at his uncle._

"_A wound to the heart?"_

"_Wounds to the heart are a little different from wounds to the flesh. Unlike an injury to the body, there is no medicine for a wound to the heart and sometimes it never heals." A small silence came between the two and Gaara brought his hand back to his heart, squeezing slightly. A sad look came upon the young boys face and Yashamaru quickly spoke up again. "But don't worry. There is one thing that can mend a broken heart. But it's a very complicated remedy that can only be administered to you by another person."_

"_So then what am I supposed to do?"_

"_There's one thing that can heal the heart. Only one." Yashamaru gazed at his sister's picture on the table in front of them, Gaara following his gaze. He then looked at Gaara. "It's love, Gaara."_

_**Woah, I'll never give in. Woah, I'll never give up. Woah, I'll never give in. I just wanna be, wanna be loved.**_

"_Love?" Gaara asked quietly._

"_You've got it."_

"_But, but how am I supposed to get rid of it? What is it I have to do to get rid of this pain?" They redhead asked, almost frantically._

"_Don't you know, Gaara? It has already been given to you."_

"_Huh?" Once again, they looked at Kararu's picture._

"_Love is a hearts desire to serve someone precious to you. To watch over them; to care for them like my sister did for you. There's no question that my older sister always loved you. Shukaku the sand spirit is a living soul bent towards the purpose of war. The sand automatically rushes to protect you just like the love of a mother. I believe that your mother's will is carried in every grain of that sand. My sister, even after death, wants more than anything to protect you." Gaara looked at his uncle._

"_Yashamaru…"_

"_What is it, Gaara?" A small smile came across the younger boys face._

"_Thank you for all of your help. You know, for stopping me before…"_

"_You're very welcome. After all, you're special Gaara. I hold you very dear to me."_

_**I want domination; I want your submission. I see you're not resisting to this temptation**_

On several occasions, Gaara had been tempted to let his inner demon out. _Very_ tempted. In fact, he _had_ let said demon out twice before. But only twice; no more and no less. He knew Shukaku wanted his submission, and Gaara just couldn't resist the temptation of killing every person in his village when he was younger. But, of course, this failed when all the shinobi got together and stopped him from fully transforming. At the moment, Gaara felt glad he didn't fully transform; for he would have caused much more serious damage to the village. Gaara continued to walk the streets of his village, giving a little thought of where his ex-demon might be now.

_**I've got one confession, a love deprivation. I got a jet-black heart, it's all fucked up and it's falling apart!**_

His heart never truly healed from the events that happened those eight and a half years ago. Nor did it ever truly heal from the villager's lack of kindness towards him. Yes, it has mostly healed thanks to Naruto Uzamaki and his siblings, but there was still a small piece that held all his hatred, all his darkness. It was the one piece of himself that he didn't want there; he always wished it to be gone. But everyday, he could still feel it screaming out to him, screaming to cross over back into the darkness and away from his guiding light. The black part of his heart, the part was blacker than the dark rings around his eyes; darker than the night itself.

_**Woah, I'll never give in. Woah, I'll never give up. Woah, I'll never give in. I just wanna be, wanna be loved.**_

'I was right… No one wants me…'_ Gaara sat on the edge of a building; the giant moon seemed to be his only companion behind him. The young boy stared down at his hands that slightly shook_. 'Why… Why do I have to be such a freak? What… am I?_' Gaara placed his tiny hands over his face as he tried not to cry._

'_Only one thing cures a wounded heart and that's love, Gaara.' Yashamaru's voice echoed through his head. "Yashamaru…" The young boy placed his hand over his heart once again and squeezed as he sobbed quietly to himself. He sat there crying until a group of kunai flew at his back, the sand instantly guarding him. The surprised boy turned around and saw a lone ninja controlling more floating kunai. _'What?'_ Gaara grit his teeth as his eyes grew darker with rage. _'Why? Why me? Why is it always me?'_ He stood up, showing the lone ninja that he wasn't afraid to take him on. The ninja closed his hand, the kunai flying straight towards young Gaara. The sand instantly protected him before encircling the rouge ninja, carrying him up into air before crushing him with the clenching of Gaara's hand. Blood splatters were now on the wall the building, the assassin laying against said wall. Gaara, shaking with fear, edged toward the masked ninja. "Who are you? What do you want?" He received no answer, but saw that the attacker had a bandaged ring finger. He gulped, walking over to the ninja's side and reaching down to take off his mask. Sweat beaded his face and he pulled off the attackers mask. He froze, his eyes widening and shaking at the unbelievable sight. There, on the ground, was Yashamaru._

"_You did well Gaara. You did very well." Gaara clenched his heart tightly, bringing his other hand to his now pounding head; his eyes still widening with horror._

"_Yashamaru…" The boy let out a scream._

_**Woah, I'll never give in. Woah, I'll never give up. Woah, I'll never give in. I just wanna be, wanna be loved.**_

_Gaara knelt on the ground, tears ran down his soft cheeks as he sobbed with this forehead pressed against the ground; his head held in his shaky hands. "Why?" Gaara looked up at his once trusted uncle who currently coughed up blood. His voice was cracked from crying. "Why? Yashamaru? Why did you do it? I don't understand… Tell me why…"_

'_Love is the hearts desire to serve someone precious to you. To watch over them; to care for them like my sister did for you.' 'After all, you're special Gaara. I hold you very dear to me.'_

"_I thought… Yashamaru… If I'm precious to you… how could you?" Gaara tried to wipe away the tears, but they kept pouring down his cheeks. He let out a few coughs before his uncle spoke._

"_It was an order…" Gaara looked up. "You see I was ordered to kill you, Gaara. By lord Kazekage, your father." The tears started to leak from his eyes again as Gaara grew deathly silent._

"_My father…?" Gaara felt sick to his stomach, he truly did. He knew his father never approved of him, but to order his death? The tears poured out quicker than before. "Why me?" His voice was more cracked than before. "Why would… my father…?"_

"_You were born with the Shukaku, a living sand spirit inside you. All these years you have been watched and studied as part of a great experiment. It became clear that you could never control it, the Shukaku that poses the power of the sand itself. The day is coming when your existence will be too dangerous for the village. It had to be done before then." Yashamaru explained while Gaara quietly listened at his side. Gaara put on a tiny nervous smile as he thought to himself._

"_You… you had to obey my father. You didn't have any choice." Yes, if he looked at it that way, he could understand. After all, disobeying a Kage's order was punishable by death if necessary._

"_You're wrong, I had a choice." Gaara's hope fell to pieces with those six words._

_**I've got another confession, I feel to temptation. And there is no question there was some connection.**_

Gaara had a connection with Shukaku. After all, the bijuu was the one who kept him alive all this time. If it weren't for the sand protecting him, Gaara would have died the night his uncle tried to assassinate him. This brought him slightly closer to the monster. Not only that, be he had to admit the demon could be quite humorous at some points. Like the time he teased about ripping off his fathers head. At that time, Gaara found that almost funny, in his sick way. But he would admit it, even now, that the bastard probably deserved it. He was never much of a father, even to his siblings. Gaara looked around at the houses around him and noted that all of them were empty, not a single person was asleep in them. He found this odd, for there were no meetings or parties tonight. He was gonna have to check his building to see if they were there or not.

_**I gotta follow my heart no matter how far. I gotta role the dice, never look back and think twice.**_

The young Kazekage thought about Naruto and how much he had changed since meeting the boy. He had gone through almost the same pain as Gaara did and yet, he still could smile and laugh. He found friends eventually, even though the Kyuubi was sealed in him. This surprised Gaara at first, how someone could learn to love a demon. It was almost taboo for anyone in his village to love a demon. Fight Naruto, Gaara had learned many things. He learned all things could be shared with another person, and that he should always follow his own heart no matter what anyone else said. And at that moment, when he was standing on the cliff top with Kankuro watching the sun, his heart told him to aim for Kazekage. And that's exactly what he did.

_**Woah, I'll never give in. Woah, I'll never give up. Woah, I'll never give in. I just wanna be, wanna be loved.**_

_Gaara stared down at his uncle as the man told Gaara what was going through his mind. "Yes, lord Kazekage made his wishes known to me. But, I could have refused if I had chosen to." The redhead took in a shaky breath, shiny tears staining his cute, soft cheeks. "I suppose it's because deep in my heart, I hate you Gaara. I've always hated you." The words pierced Gaara's heart. "My sister died bringing you into this world. I _can't forgive you for that. I told myself you were all that was left of her and since I _loved her, I should love you. I tried, but I never could. It wasn't her choice to have you, to be made a human sacrifice. And so she died cursing this village. The day she died, I felt a wound in my heart that I knew that would never heal."_

'_Unlike an injury to the body, there is no medicine for a wounded heart and sometimes it never heals.'_

'_A wound to the heart?' Gaara felt as if his head and heart would explode, he couldn't take the truth._

"_Your name is, the one your mother gave you. Your name is Gaara, a demon that loves only itself as you must love no one else, care for no ones existence but your own. Fight only for yourself and that way you will be sure to survive. This is the dying gift your mother left you. But not out of maternal affection. It was not from love that she gave you your name. It was from her undying rage at this village. It was_ part of her curse _that you should survive and grow. Her hate lives on in you. You were never loved, Gaara. Never." Gaara bent his head down, his fight almost emotionless with tears. Yashamaru opened his vest up, revealing numerous paper bombs. He gave a small smile as the bombs started flickering. "But now… this is the end." The explosion of the bombs left a huge crater in the buildings wall and floor, but no more damage. It did not take the life of Gaara, for the sand once again ran to his protection. The boy sat in a fetal position crying as the sand continued to stay in its protecting position._

'_There's no question that my older sister always loved you.'_

'_Love?' Gaara cradled his head in his hands as he tried to push the memories out of his head, the words of his traitor uncle. He brought his head to the ground again, clawing at the sand that fell around him._

'_The sand automatically rushes to protect you, just like the love of a mother. I believe your mother's will is carried in every grain of that sand.' 'It's love Gaara.' Then, something broke in Gaara. First it cracked, and then it shattered into hundreds of piece like a mirror falling to the ground. New eyes of hatred were opened as he looked towards the sky, giving a yell of anger as the sand cut into the left side of his temple. He stood up, breathing heavily as the sand fell slowly to the ground around him. He looked up with tear soaked emotionless eyes, the kanji ai tattooed and bleeding on his temple._

'_Love no one else, care for no ones existence but your own. Fight only for yourself.'_

'So that's Gaara, me. I understand now. I'm alone. I'll no long care about anyone and love any one else. I'm all alone. I am all that matters…'

_**Woah, I'll never give in. Woah, I'll never give up. Woah, I'll never give in. I just wanna be, wanna be loved.**_

"_I was born a monster. To them I was a relic of the past that they wished would disappear. What then was left for me in this existence? Why go on living any further? But in order to live, you need a purpose. To exist for no reason is the same as being dead. Then in time, the answer came to me. To put it simply, my reason for living is in the killing of others. For years I lived in fear of those who were sent to murder me, but now I am at peace. I live solely for myself. I love only myself. And there's no end to it. As long as there are still people to kill in this world, I will never disappear."_

_**Take your past, burn it up and let it go. Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know. That's the deal you get no respect. You're gonna get yours, better watch your fucking neck!**_

_The boy held the umbrella over his head; his so-called 'siblings' were standing just a foot or so behind him. He raised his hand up into the air, the sand coffin also lifting from the ground with the rain ninja still inside. _'Sand Funeral.'_ The sand imploded, sending the ninja's blood raining everywhere. Gaara could hear Shukaku chuckle darkly. "Crimson tears flow from lifeless eyes to mingle with the endless sands bestowing ever greater power upon the demon god." Kankuro smirked as the remaining two rain ninja set down the scroll and begged for mercy._

'They're so dead.'_ Temari smirked too. Gaara threw the umbrella to the side as two more sand coffins encased the ninjas, Shukaku getting some humor at their horrified faces. Finally, Gaara clenched his hands to fists, causing Sand Funeral once again. That was that, the enemies were disposed of within minutes._

'This always happens,'_ Temari thought. _'When people underestimate our Gaara…'

_**Take your past, burn it up and let it go. Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know. That's the deal you get no respect. You're gonna get yours, better watch your fucking neck!**_

_Gaara stared at the setting sun on the top of a rooftop, his gourd nowhere in sight. He pondered about his past and how it turned him into what he was today. He took everything he knew before and started questioning it; something Naruto Uzamaki made him do while they were fighting. Since he met the blond ninja, he didn't really know what to think anymore. Maybe Yashamaru was right about love; it's something that can one person stronger for the sake of others. Gaara's mind pondered about many things that night. About love, about hate, respect, Naruto, his siblings, his village, and Shukaku. Maybe if he fought for others, maybe, just maybe he could be like Naruto._

_**Woah, I'll never give in. Woah, I'll never give up. Woah, I'll never give. I just wanna be, wanna be loved.**_

_Gaara laid in bed, listening to Naruto and Jiraiya talking about training and the Akatsuki. Naruto had come to Gaara's aid once again, fighting so hard to free him from that iron cage he was in. He could hear Naruto even start clawing at the iron when he had no kunai left. Gaara owed him so much, but he had no idea how he would pay the blond back. He had given him a new reason to live, to exist. He gave another reason to try and once love again. Someday, he was gonna have to treat Naruto to a couple bowls of ramen._

_**Woah, I'll never give in. Woah, I'll never give up. Woah, I'll never give. I just wanna be, wanna be loved.**_

_Kankuro stood behind Gaara as they both watched giant, orange sun slowly set over the sand dunes in the horizon; both encircled in the giant star's warm rays as they stood on near the edge of a cliff. Kankuro knew Gaara had been trying to open the villagers' eyes to see he was no long bloodthirsty and cold. Gaara had talked with Kankuro about maybe joining other jonin on missions to show how reliable he could be. But he had to tell Gaara, he couldn't just let him continue if this wasn't gonna work. Kankuro sighed._

"_Gaara let it go. I don't wanna say this but… you know how they see you. You're a weapon of terror. Seriously, leaving us and joining the regular troops is not gonna be an easy thing. They're full of jonin who think pretty poorly of you, and most of the villagers, they're as terrified of you as they've always been." Kankuro continued to stare at the ground. He really didn't want to have to tell Gaara this. He really didn't._

"_I know that." Kankuro looked with surprise. "I've always known, but doing nothing at all will almost certainly bring even greater pain. I know what I must do. I must clear my own path and perhaps then, that day will come. The day will come when I can be like him. I want to be a part of this village, so I'm aiming for the title of Kazekage; as a shinobi of the sand." Kankuro still continued to stare at his brother._

"_Gaara…"_

"_I will work hard and connect to the people of this village. Watching Naruto Uzamaki has brought be clarity. Until I met him, my ties with others were only pain and sorrow. But he was always pushing me to redefine those ties. I think I finally understand that suffering and sadness of life and joy… these are feelings that can be shared with those around me." Kankuro let a smile slip onto his face. He nodded to his brother's statement. It's true, Gaara had never learned to really share any feelings with anyone… until Naruto came along. Gaara took a few steps forward towards the cliff's edge. "It was Uzamaki, he's the whole reason my eyes have opened. When we fought, we connected. He's known the same pain I have. He taught me I can change the path my life will follow. One day, Kankuro, I'd like to become something precious to others too. Not to be viewed as just a hideous weapon…" He slightly turned his head towards Kankuro, an actual smile upon his face. "…But as the sands next Kazekage."_

**Woah, I'll never give in. Woah, I'll never give up. Woah, I'll never give. I just wanna be, wanna be loved!**

Gaara wondered to the Kazekage's building, the largest building in the village. If no one was in their homes, they'd most likely be in that building. But he found it odd that the villagers would be there, for there was no reason to be. He opened the doors to the building and stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening slightly. Everyone was in the building with party hats on that said 'happy birthday.' A giant poster in the background also read 'Happy 16th Kazekage!' Gaara found himself speechless. He looked over everyone, even noticing a few Konoha ninja in the crowd. Naruto ran up to the stunned Kazekage with a giant grin on his face.

"What, did you forget it was your birthday today?"

"Yes…" Gaara responded, still in awe. He was so surprised; the villagers never did anything like this for him before. Never. Naruto just chuckled and threw an arm around the ex-jinchuuriki.

"Well, happy birthday Gaara! We got the entire village in here and we even made several cakes! Most people brought presents too, so you can open them after the party."

"Presents?" A small came on Gaara's lips as he surprised everyone by giving them a deep bow. "Thank you, everyone." Temari smirked and Kankuro smiled.

"Oi, Gaara. You're not supposed to bow to us on your birthday. Now come on! The cakes just waiting to be eaten…" Kankuro pushed his way through the crowd to one of the eight giant cakes that sat on the table, his mouth watering. Temari was right behind him. Gaara looked at Naruto before giving him a quick, awkward hug.

"Thank you, Naruto." The blond ninja grinned and pulled the redhead towards the crowd. It was the most memorable birthdays Gaara had ever had.

**XxXxX  
Wow, that took me almost two weeks to write! (I had to a lot of searching for information and stuff. Sorry if the ending didn't turn out right, I didn't know how to put it in words. Wow, over 16 story alerts and only one review! (Thank you SilverStream101 for reviewing! :D)**

**Next chapter might be about Naruto and Gaara. Maybe just Naruto, I'm not sure just yet. So please review! Thank you!**


End file.
